Ceph Mastermind
The Ceph Mastermind is an incredibly powerful Ceph unit encountered near the end of Crysis 3. A large opponent of great size and physical Strength, the Mastermind is a difficult enemy to overcome, so much so it is only fought once in the game. A dead Ceph Mastermind which is preserved for research is first seen in the advanced nano tech research department of the skinning labs, and fought later in the level 'Only Human'. Appearance The Mastermind possesses a torso and head much like the Devastator unit, with a bulky outline and exposed jelly at its back and neck. Instead of two legs, however, it moves about on four crab-like legs. It also has four tentacle-like arms tipped with small claws, which are used to direct energy and attack. The mastermind is capable of raising a number of small, almost star-shaped drones composed of chunks of ceph metal, which are used to direct a variety of energy-based attacks. Tactics The Mastermind is simply almost invincible. Instead, concentrate your attacks on the Ceph parts it is controlling. Successfully destroying them all will cause him to unleash an energy beam attack, overcome this and it will call down several Ceph infantry. Kill these and he will he make drones from their corpses then just kill his drones and overcome his beam attack to defeat him. There are two powerful Ceph weapons behind and to the right of where you spawn, using these as well as supercharging your nanosuit with nearby energy batteries, and collect as many JAW rocket launchers as possible prior to the fight, along with two can be found at the left side when the alien weapons are empty, all will make the fight much easier. It also helps to cloak when the Mastermind sends out the drones as "kamikaze" seeking explosives. Timing it right should prevent them from tracking you and giving you time to flank or replenish your ammo. His drones have three fight modes. The first mode is shooting. They will shoot small energy beams which damage a little, but if you stay and only shoot, it will easily kill you. Try to move and shoot after the drones to decrease the firepower. The second is the "rocket" mode. It will use on start of the fight against Psycho's VTOL. It is very powerful and if you don't seek shelter it can kill you with two shots. But this mode has a weakness: if you will dodge the rockets and shoot after drone in the middle of the formation (which is powered by others to shoot rockets) you can easily survive. The third is kamikaze. Dodge the red glowing drones to survive. Trivia *The Ceph's energy is the Ceph thought, and Masterminds possess the unique ability to channel that energy into a deadly range of attacks and abilities, from energy beams to homing bombs to EMP blasts. *A dead Mastermind is found in a room of the skinning labs. *If you shoot its armour plating enough times, the plating will come off, showing its jelly like insides. Gallery Ceph Mastermind final.jpg|Mastermind using his telekinetic grip ability Image 297320 thumb wide940.jpg|Mastermind with his drones 7KaHiPX.png|Masterminds face close-up Mastermind 04.jpg|Masterminds back Mastermind 03.jpg|Mastermind side view 2019013727.jpg|Mastermind concept art Category:Ceph Units Category:Ceph Category:Enemies Category:Aliens Category:Crysis 3 Enemies